


Obi-Wan, les sept Jawas et le chasseur

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Essayant d'échapper à Dark Vador, Obi-Wan est recueilli par des Jawas





	Obi-Wan, les sept Jawas et le chasseur

**Author's Note:**

> Petite réinterprétation du célèbre conte suite à la review de Perspicacia sur mon Inktober 2018 n°24 Voilà les Jawas : " C'est Blanche-Neige notre Obi-Wan. Les sept nains, pardon jawas, la vie reculée pour échapper à une créature maléfique qui aime porter du noir..."

Obi-Wan était révéré comme le meilleur des chevaliers Jedi. Sa modestie lui faisait refuser d'accepter cette nomination, mais tout le monde s'accordait à la lui donner, au grand damne de son ancien apprenti Anakin qui convoitait le titre. Après des années à travailler d'arrache-pied et les nombreux exploits qu'il avait à son actif, Anakin finit par comprendre qu'Obi-Wan était indétrônable, même par l'élu. Sa jalousie - entretenue par un politicien qui lui servait de confident - finit par le faire basculer du côté obscur, et il massacra tous les Jedi qui avaient refusé de reconnaître sa grandeur.

Il affronta ensuite son ancien maître, satisfait de voir son masque de Jedi parfait brisé par le chagrin. Il avait échoué à protéger les autres Jedi et maintenant Anakin allait le tuer à son tour. Mais même si le combat fut de forces à peu près égales, Obi-Wan finit par l'emporter, laissant Anakin agoniser au sol. Et il serait mort si son confident n'était venu à son secours, le recouvrant d'une armure de survie. Furieux de sa défaite - et d'avoir perdu sa beauté légendaire qui faisait se pâmer les jeunes sénatrices - il se renomma Dark Vador - pour mieux coller à son nouvel état de Lord mégalomane et obsessionnel - et jura de retrouver Obi-Wan pour le tuer, offrant une récompense à qui l'aiderait à le débusquer.

La tête mise à prix dans toute la galaxie, Obi-Wan trouva refuge sur une planète de la bordure extérieure. À l'écart de la civilisation, c'était un repère pour bandits mais aussi pour de paisibles fermiers. La mafia locale étant plus intéressée par le trafic spatial et le contrôle des quelques commerces d'importance des astroport, un ermite dans le désert n'éveillait guère leur curiosité.

Obi-Wan avait juste un peu méjugé de ses compétences en survie à long terme en milieu désertique. Heureusement il fut avalé par une chenille des sables avant d'avoir été réduit à l'état de momie. Les sept Jawas qui y résidaient étaient un brin méfiants mais il sut se faire apprécier pour ses compétences en mécanique, en ménage et en cuisine. Et c'était toujours mieux que de devoir devenir fermier.

Les sept Jawas avaient chacun leur petit caractère. Comme leurs noms se prononçaient uniquement avec les aigus de leur langue et que ceux-ci étaient inaudibles à l'oreille humaine, Obi-Wan avait fini par leur donner des surnoms. Entre Chef, Grincheux, Maladroit, Gourmand, Pilote, Timide et Farceur, il y avait de l'animation.

La vie en chenille des sables était déjà quelque chose. Malgré le peu de changements dans l'environnement et les tâches à accomplir, le quotidien ne ressemblait guère à une routine. Les tentatives d'organisation de Chef disparaissaient sous les initiatives de ses compagnons et leur sens parfois discutable des priorités. Sans compter les catastrophes impromptues que Maladroit pouvait faire surgir de sa bure. Encore heureux que Pilote ne laisse personne toucher aux commandes de la chenille, Maladroit aurait tôt fait de leur faire emboutir un Bantha ou de les faire tomber dans un puits à Sarlacc.

En attendant, les ventes s'étaient améliorées depuis qu'Obi-Wan s'occupait un minimum des ferrailles qu'ils ramassaient. Les talents de mécaniciens des Jawas avaient plus tendance à s'attaquer aux pannes de la chenille qu'à améliorer l'état de leurs marchandises. Et comme ils se contentaient souvent d'entasser leurs trouvailles dans une même pièce peu spacieuse, et que le voyage en chenille pouvait être assez cahoteux, certains droïdes en ressortaient dans un état pire que lorsqu'ils avaient été ramassés. Obi-Wan se retrouvait donc souvent les mains dans l'huile de coude pour améliorer les gains de ses nouveaux amis.

Faire la cuisine était une activité moins salissante, mais qui demandait presque autant d'attention si on voulait que les plats arrivent intacts à table. Et nombre de fois Obi-Wan avait dû revoir ses plans, comme les aliments repérés à son passage précédent dans la cambuse avaient mystérieusement disparus. En-dehors d'une trace révélatrice sur la manche de Gourmand. Heureusement qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas en charge de la lessive.

Farceur passait plus de temps à élaborer des blagues plus ou moins surprenantes - heureusement la Force aidait Obi-Wan à se prémunir de la plupart d'entre-elles - qu'à faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Heureusement Obi-Wan pouvait compter sur l'aide de Timide et de Grincheux. Même s'il devait prendre garde à ne pas effaroucher Timide et que Grincheux ne s'exécutait qu'avec une longue litanie de sons peu agréables à l'oreille.

Si Obi-Wan restait le plus souvent à l'intérieur de la chenille lorsque les Jawas sortaient leurs ferrailles à vendre, après quelques mois il ne résista pas à sortir de temps en temps pour bavarder un peu avec d'autres personnes. La vie de Jedi ne l'avait pas préparé à celle de reclus. Et échanger quelques banalités avec d'inoffensifs fermiers d'humidité ne devrait pas porter à conséquences. Et puis il était parfois meilleur vendeur que les Jawas, n'en déplaisent à ceux-ci.

Sauf que le célèbre chasseur de primes Boba Fett venait régulièrement chercher du travail ou des infos sur Tatooine - Jabba le Hutt avait souvent l'un et l'autre - et un jour qu'il trainait dans une cantina, il surprit deux cultivateurs d'humidité parler du mystérieux ermite de la chenille Jawa. La curiosité - et la possible découverte d'une cible mise à prix - le poussa à enquêter. Quel humain resterait enfermé à vie avec des Jawas s'il avait d'autres choix ?

Il se félicita pour sa sagacité quand ses jumelles à longue portée lui firent découvrir un visage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un certain Maître Jedi. Une prime offerte par Dark Vador en personne. Le Sith était un personnage dangereux mais qui fournissait pas mal de boulot, et être dans ses bonnes grâces pouvait s'avérer très avantageux. Par contre les Jedi étaient réputés difficile à arrêter - le père de Boba s'était fait décapiter par l'un d'eux - mieux valait se montrer prudent et se contenter de la prime pour mort - Vador aurait sûrement préféré vif mais Boba n'allait pas se contenter de la prime pour information du lieu de location de la cible.

La clé avec les Jedi c'était l'élément de surprise. Il fallait savoir dissimuler ses émotions et ses intentions, et frapper rapidement. Boba se procura une tenue typique des paysans du coin et l'arrangea par-dessus son armure. Malheureusement il devrait renoncer à son casque et à ses gantelet pour faire illusion. Un vieux speeder d'occasion prêt à tomber en panne à son commandement et il était prêt. Ne restait plus qu'à tendre son piège à la cible, de préférence en l'ayant éloigné de sa bande de Jawas.

Heureusement le Jedi avait pris l'habitude des ermites de méditer. Et il le faisait régulièrement à l'air libre et à l'écart quand la chenille était stationnée. Après quelques jours d'observation, Boba trouva enfin l'occasion appropriée. La chenille s'était arrêtée en milieu d'après-midi - sans doute pour faire le bilan du marché où ils avaient plumés les fermiers ce matin - pas loin d'une chaîne de montagnes. Comme il l'espérait, le Jedi décida d'aller se promener entre les contreforts rocheux.

Boba rangea ses jumelles et rejoignit son speeder, qui se faufila bientôt sur la route sinueuse qui traversait le massif. Maintenant il s'agissait de simuler un accident dans les environs du Jedi mais pas trop prêt non plus. Un œil sur le paysage et un autre sur le détecteur de forme de vie, le chasseur de prime respirait de manière à maintenir son flegme trompeur. Soudain un amas rocheux en bord de route attira son attention. Le radar détecteur de Jedi lui indiquait une proximité satisfaisante et Boba embraya résolument pour transformer le déchet mécanique en réelle épave, sans risquer de s'abimer le petit doigt.

Un crissement de tôle froissée et beaucoup de fumée plus tard, Boba égrena en toussant une multitude de jurons spécifiques aux fermiers du coin et fit mine de se pencher sur l'état de son moteur. Son jeu d'acteur fut récompensé quand une silhouette s'approcha.

\- Des ennuis méca...

Boba ne laissa pas le temps au Jedi de finir sa question, comme il s'était approché assez pour que le chasseur de primes, se retournant brusquement, le tacle violemment sur le sol rocheux.

L'homme avait une belle gueule et en d'autres circonstances Boba aurait été tenté de lui offrir un verre. Et d'essayer de se glisser sous la tunique élimée qui dissimulait un corps qu'il sentait musclé. Quel dommage qu'il y ait une prime aussi élevée accrochée à ces magnifiques mèches rousses. Sans compter cette jolie barbe pas aussi négligée qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Le choc avait coupé le souffle de Kenobi et le chasseur en profita pour le bloquer sous le poids de son armure et sortir son couteau moléculaire. Boba Fett avait la main sur le cœur du Jedi, prêt à l'arracher pour l'offrir au Seigneur Vador... Mais la peau était si douce sous ses doigts, la gorge si appétissante... Son couteau glissa le long de la chaire frissonnante et il se pencha pour redonner le souffle qu'il avait coupé.

Aux mines de Kessel la prime, l'homme était trop sexy pour le réduire en tranches de viande. Il laissa un peu d'espace à l'homme quand le réflexe respiratoire repris avec une quinte de toux - il fallait bien décrasser le moteur pour redémarrer - mais garda son couteau pointé près des organes vitaux. C'était une chose de renoncer à une prime faramineuse pour de bêtes raisons hormonales, mais prendre des risques avec sa propre sécurité n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et il n'oubliait pas ce que ça avait coûté à son père.

Le Jedi rouvrit ses yeux humides et le fixa avec circonspection de ses beaux yeux bleus. Boba se lécha les lèvres face à la vision alléchante de l'homme rougissant - à cause de l'asphyxie et de la toux mais le résultat était le même. Obi-Wan frissonna sous le regard de prédateur. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un fermier énervé sentait en fait le chasseur de primes. Mais visiblement ses objectifs avaient été modifiés au contact sa cible.

Obi-Wan se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Il n'était qu'un homme banal, plus très jeune, éprouvé par la guerre et dévasté par le chagrin, la peau irritée par le soleil, le sable et le vent du désert. Alors que le chasseur de primes était dans la force de l'âge, avec un visage viril bien dessiné et une aura de fauve racé. Obi-Wan se sentit troublé et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau et de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Ce qui sembla plaire à son assaillant qu'il sentit sourire dans la Force.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec toi, Monsieur trop sexy pour finir en trophée mort pour un cyborg incapable de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur ? Ça serait dommage de te laisser te momifier dans le désert.

\- Hum...

Obi-Wan se racla la gorge, ne sachant quoi répondre devant cette proposition inattendue. Le Négociateur avait disparu avec l'Ordre Jedi et Ben avait du mal à retrouver l'assurance et les manières charmeuses qui avaient fait sa réputation.

\- Peut-être me laisser me relever ? J'ai du sable qui s'infiltre partout dans mes vêtements.

Maintenant il ne comprenait que trop bien l'aversion d'Anakin pour la substance.

Boba fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- À condition que je t'aide à te défaire de tout ce sable.

À le défaire de tous ses habits, traduisit Obi-Wan. Il sentit son ventre chauffer traitreusement à l'idée. Et comme le chasseur de prime avait toujours la main posée sur son torse, ça ne lui échappa pas.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Et sa main écarta davantage les pans de la tunique Jedi. Obi-Wan inspira brusquement alors que les doigts s'aventuraient sur son ventre et son dos se cambra, le rapprochant du chasseur penché sur lui. Boba écarta cependant son propre bassin pour mieux atteindre son nouvel objectif.

Un crissement strident leur rappela l'existence du speeder agonisant.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas rester à côté.

Surtout si la fumée attirait les Jawas, ou pire : des Tuskens. Obi-Wan ne tenait guère à se retrouver le caleçon aux chevilles face au gaderfflii d'un homme des sables. Le chasseur de primes se releva, sa main glissant hors du dit caleçon, ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif au Jedi, à sa grande honte. Boba sourit et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il l'entraina vers une anfractuosité qu'il avait repérée un peu plus en avant de la route.

Une fois dissimulés dans ce qui se trouvait être une mini-grotte assez spacieuse pour les accueillir, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. L'armure de Boba fut plus galère à enlever que la tunique d'Obi-Wan, mais ils finirent par se débarrasser d'assez de vêtements pour avoir accès à ce qui les intéressait.

Pour éviter de se ramasser trop de sable, ils s'en tinrent à la station debout. Ce qui rendait les choses plus sportives et d'une certaine manière plus excitantes. Obi-Wan n'aurait jamais pensé que sentir jouer les muscles qui soutenaient ses jambes pourrait lui faire autant d'effet. Le chasseur de primes avait de jolies tablettes de chocolat. En plus de tout le reste.

Il était aussi joliment membré, comme le Jedi put le constater de première main. L'appréhension quant à accueillir en lui pareil calibre ne faisait cependant pas le poids face au désir qui lui grillait les neurones plus rapidement que les soleils de Tatooine.

Et Boba sut lui faire oublier toutes ses inquiétudes avec un art consommé. Ses caresses, autant que ses murmures appréciateurs en Mando'a transformèrent Obi-Wan en gelée de Jedi. L'ermite aux sept Jawas ne savait plus si l'immense félicité qu'il ressentait était la Force qui l'englobait ou juste son propre plaisir qui emplissait l'air.

Obi-Wan ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps et il sentait les prémices de l'attachement s'entortiller autour de son cœur. Ce sentiment que les Jedi s'interdisaient. Mais Obi-Wan avait déjà tout perdu, il ne voulait pas renoncer à ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

Aussi quand Boba lui offrit sa main pour se stabiliser, il s'y raccrocha d'une manière un peu trop empressée. Et quand le chasseur de primes lui offrit une armure mandalorienne pour le cacher aux yeux de Vador, le Jedi accepta de le suivre dans son vaisseau.

Et ils vécurent heureux en parcourant la galaxie et en adoptant plein de vieux clones abandonnés.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Rôles :  
> \- Blanche neige : Obi-Wan  
> \- la méchante reine : Dark Vador  
> \- le miroir : Palpatine  
> \- le chasseur : Boba Fett  
> \- les 7 nains : des Jawas  
>   
> Note que je n'ai pas vu le film Blanche Neige et le chasseur et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai pensé à Boba Fett pour le "prince" - ou vaurien - de fin de conte. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite réinterprétation de Blanche Neige et les sept nains.


End file.
